A known converter is described in the first cross-referenced publication. This converter includes a counter which counts signals having a high fixed frequency. For each count, a particular output of the counter is activated. The reset input of a flip-flop is connected to each counter output, the flip-flops being set jointly in response to each pulse in the input pulse sequence whose frequency is to be converted to a voltage. The same input pulse resets the counter. The flip-flop outputs are connected through resistors having appropriate resistance values to a circuit point at which the currents supplied through the resistors are added. This known converter has a characteristic curve of voltage vs. frequency which is a logarithmic curve and which is not adjustable.